


Clumsy Feet and Clumsy Hearts

by transalucard



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard is good at dancing, Jealous trevor, M/M, Pining, sypha is a blushy lesbian, this is a dancing fic, this is another request I got but it turned out so good, trevor not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transalucard/pseuds/transalucard
Summary: Given some downtime from killing the hoards of demons in Wallachia, the trio enjoy the night in a lively tavern; and Trevor would be having a much better time if it weren't for how well Alucard danced





	Clumsy Feet and Clumsy Hearts

It was human tendency to handle impending doom in different ways. Some locked themselves away in their houses, some cried, some even managed to get back on their feet and throw a few good punches. And then were those who wanted to bask in the good times before it was too late. It was just Trevor, Sypha, and Alucards luck that they came upon the latter; electing to take cover in a town where music drifted out of the taverns and ale was in overabundance. It was the first time the trio had heard _genuine, beautiful **, drunken**_ laughter in ages. Sypha and Alucard had been very quick to remind Trevor that no matter how inviting the drinks may be, that they had to stay alert. _Sober_ , and alert, lest the town come under siege and the trained vampire hunter was too shit faced to help. But even with their warnings, the three travelers couldn’t resist the urge to relax. Even if only for a night.

Sypha sat at the bar, her attention currently fixated on a woman with braided hair and deep brown eyes who was happy to listen to her speaking of their adventures. It was clear as day that the ale wasn’t the thing bringing a blush to the scholars’ cheeks. Trevor sat next to her, sipping on his own pint and vaguely tuning into the conversation while his eyes drifted to the center of the crowded inn where the music was most heavily focused. It was there that Alucard had been dragged off by a few overly touchy patrons. Trevor had sworn he’d seen the vampire get even paler the second one of them grabbed his arms, politely following them but glancing back to Trevor with pleading eyes only for the hunter to raise his glass in reply. He’d been hoping for drinks and a show, wanting to watch the man trip over himself on the dancefloor so that they could laugh about it later. But Trevor really should have expected more out of the son of Dracula.

The dhampir moved to the music as if he were born to do nothing else, gliding across the floor with the other guests, hair swaying behind him with each step and spin. The lights in the tavern reflected into his golden eyes each time he looked up, and Trevor was sure that was the reason his heart kept skipping beats. Alucards elegant frame moved through the crowd and followed the beat of the music as if it could substitute his heart. He was beautiful, and it was no wonder Trevor couldn’t keep his gaze off of him. Especially when he was smiling like _that._ Like the world wasn’t ending. He rarely smiled, and Trevor was beginning to realize he was taking a liking to the fangs that glistened each time he did. He wanted Alucard to smile at _him_ like that. Not those damn strangers who wouldn't bother to remember his name in the morning. Trevors hold on his drink tightened ever so slightly, a frown settling over his features. 

It was only a matter of time before Alucards gaze drifted back to his companions, pausing on a preoccupied Sypha before moving to Trevor, who almost immediately shifted his eyes downwards to the drink in his hand. Trevor heard Alucard walking to him before he actually saw him.

“What? Couldn’t find someone to keep you company?” Alucard spoke over the crowd as he made his way towards Trevor, his tone was light, another thing Trevor wasn’t used to.

“And now why would I need someone else when I’ve got my ale?” He joked in response, moving to set the pint down on the wooden surface of the bar. “Besides, you look plenty busy with all the attractive individuals _throwing_ themselves at you.”

Alucard chose not to sit next to Trevor, standing only inches in front of him to hear him over the music. Another rare smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he leaned down a bit, coming to eye level with the hunter.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous, Belmont. But not to worry, I’m hardly done with dancing for the night.” He offered his hand, golden eyes lighting up with a glint of mischief. Trevor was quick to pull back, forcing a laugh out of the back of his throat as he shook his head.

“Oh, believe me, you don’t want to see me trying to dance.” He replied, going to bat away Alucards hand only for the dhampir to tighten his grip and step back suddenly, yanking Trevor to his feet with a surprised yelp. Trevor opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Alucards insistent pulls towards the rest of the dancing crowd. The band had moved to playing something softer, the others beginning to pair off and sway to the flutes tune. This was the last thing Trevor wanted to embarrass himself to. Especially as Alucard halted and guided Trevor’s hand to his shoulder, his own hands placing themselves on the hunters waist and intertwining with his fingers. Trevor looked between them with wide eyes, noticing how close their chests were, how his unsure legs shook and struggled to keep him standing.

“I don’t-“ He tried to argue, only to be cut off by Alucard tightening his grip and stepping back. His touch was far too gentle even after shutting Trevor up, nimble, and cold, and comforting against Trevors sweaty palms

“Just follow my lead, Belmont.” He hummed, already beginning to pace back and to the side as Trevor hurried to keep up, moving his own feet and keeping his gaze focused on Alucards every movement. A soft chuckle brought his eyes back up to the smiling dhampir.

“You’re too tense.” he scolded softly, “You just need to listen to the music. Don’t watch your feet. Watch me.”

That was easier said than done, Trevor was busy trying to watch anything _but_ Alucard. Because the moment those eyes rested on his own, Trevor knew he was doomed. He struggled to calm his frantic heart, huffing in frustration but forcing himself to keep his eyes up. He'd been this close to his companion before. Whether due to a lack of space in a crowded inn, or while fighting back to back against demons of the night. But this was different. This sort of thing made Trevor want more than he could ask for. This was dangerous.

The music flowed throughout the couples like calm water in a river, and after Alucard was sure Trevor could keep up with his step sequence he allowed his eyes to close, getting lost in the notes that sounded so much like the ones which once filled the corridors of his home, the tune following his mother without any source. The dhampir could have sworn he’d been dancing forever, even when Lisa would sway across rooms with the boy on her hip. He’d forgotten how peaceful it could be. How much it brought people together. How intoxicating it was to hear his partners heartbeat eventually sync up with the music, even if Trevor seemed determined to be the exception.

“You don’t have to be so frightened.” He eventually spoke, keeping his eyes closed but feeling Trevor’s hesitation in the way his movement halted.

“Y-You try dancing for the first time without lookin’ at your damn feet.” The hunter growled, prompting Alucard to actually look at him with an amused, half-lidded gaze.

“I’d say you’re doing just fine...” He mused, catching Trevor off guard with the way he leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. Alucards cool skin caused him to tense up, muscles freezing before relaxing again, nearly melting. 

“Why are you doing this? Why right now?” He mumbled, his voice low enough that he was sure only Alucard would be able to hear him. There was no point in denying how attracted Trevor was to his companion, that there was comfort in the way Alucard held him, how his thin frame could press against Trevor’s own.

“Because the world is ending.” The response was not one Trevor was expecting, eyes going wide before furrowing his brows.

“What the hell happened to 'destroying Dracula'?” He snapped, too caught up in his thoughts to notice how his own movements had become more deliberate than Alucards, beginning to take the lead in their swaying dance.

“The world as _we_ know it is ending, Belmont. Even after we finish our quest… Who is to say we’ll ever get another opportunity such as this?”

Trevor wanted to tell him he was wrong. That the second Dracula was destroyed he’d take Alucard to a thousand lively taverns. But he couldn’t. Because for all the stubbornness inside of the hunter, he knew there would be no replicating of this night. Sypha would probably never see that beautiful girl at the bar ever again, the music would eventually turn into screams, and the trio would have to move on after doing everything in their power to make things better. But never as good as they had it at that very moment.

“What I am trying to say is… Don’t think right now, Belmont. Listen to the music. And watch me.”

And for the first time, Trevor didn’t argue. Because when faced with impending doom, some people were okay with basking in the good times, at least before it was too late.


End file.
